Strength
by outerelf
Summary: Red Alert is stronger then he pretends to be...


Red Alert is actually _much_ stronger then he pretends to be, as evidenced.

SsSsSsSsSsSs

Everyone wondered how exactly Red Alert had managed to survive. He was worse at fighting then BUMBLEBEE! Who had the fighting ability of a wet lettuce leaf. Some claimed that it was because Red Alert was good with the computers. But that didn't make sense, because to get on the Ark, one also had to pass a fighting test.

So, a betting pool was formed on how strong Red Alert was exactly, but it eventually stopped growing (the second everyone was in it) and Red Alert himself declined to answer.

0o0o0o0o0

"Prowl? Prowl, PROWL!"

Prowl looked up, optics flaring red. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, you have two seconds exactly to get out of my office."

Sideswipe laughed as Sunstreaker smirked evilly. "But Prowl, I thought you might want to know about what happened to Jazz."

Prowls hand clenched as his crushes voice echoed through the hallways- "Twins, you're going down!"

"What did you two do?"

"It appears Jazz doesn't much like the color purple."

The data pad was slammed into the table so hard that it shattered. "I have to agree with Jazz. I'm going to dismantle you two with my bear hands."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert looked grimy at the chaos. The _entire_ Ark was fighting, from Grimlock to Optimus Prime. Even Ratchet had been drawn in with a couple of well placed insults about Wheeljack, and Wheeljack drawn in with insults to Ratchet. The min-bots had been itching for a fight, along with the Aerial bots, so no surprise their. Red Alert groaned, banging his head against the wall. "ENOUGH!" His voice carried across the room and over the noise of the fighting. "Unless you want to spend the night in the brig, leave off now, and I'll let you go."

Nobody paid any attention. "Very well." Red Alert grumbled.

He plunged into the fray, ducking, dodging and weaving his way up to Grimlock first, who was doing the most damage. Red Alert looked the large mech up and down, and noted his weak spots, calmly categorizing them. "Lets do this."

Inferno, looking over his shoulder, stopped his fighting at the amazing scene taking place. Red Alert moved foreword, rolling under the tail, one foot lashing up into an area of weak plating at the base of the tail. Grimlocks optics crossed, as he tottered slightly. Red Alert seized a foot and _heaved_ throwing the mighty mech to the floor. In half a second Red Alert was up on Grimlocks back, flicking the switch for Grimlock to transform. In a few, quick movements, Grimlock was back in a mech, and Red Alert was snapping on special handcuffs to keep the mech from transforming.

Red Alert looked up, his optics spotting the twins instantly. Grimly he took out two more pairs, one in each hand, and charged the two.

Sunstreaker saw, and crouched low, both hands cupping to form a hold that should of stopped Red Alerts hurtle. But it didn't. Sunstreaker was thrown off balance by how much force there was, and in that moment, Red Alert snapped on the cuffs.

Most of the one sided battle of Red Alert was done for him. About half the Ark's crew was badly damaged, and groaning when Red Alert got to them, but he snapped cuffs on them all, snarling angrily. The other dinobots had vanished the moment Grimlock had been taken down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Umm, Red Alert?"

A grunt, but Inferno guessed that was all he was going to get from the security director. "Why hide you hide your strength?"

"I saw no need to flaunt it, and if the enemy underestimates you, then you are that much stronger."

"But, RED!"

"Look, I wanted to keep you all away, and I saw no need to test my strength, unlike the rest of you. Inferno, you are to fill out forms 5-998, 2-09JQ, and 89-OP6775."

Inferno groaned, as Prime, in a nearby cell asked, "We really underestimated him, didn't we?"

"Lets hope that the Decepticons do as well."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

The more I look at this story, the more I dislike it, but I promised to post it up… Flamers are welcome to this story. XD


End file.
